User talk:Unknown1753
Welcome Hi, welcome to PotC Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jack Sparrow page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CJSFan (Talk) 10:20, June 6, 2011 11th March 1705 Jack's birth date Where is your source that Jack's birth date is March 1703? -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 23:03, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :i was told it by a friend who worked on the film in london. ::Well unless if that friend can reveal it to the public, then I'm afraid we can't use it. Because we take our info from the films and other POTC-related material, as well as interviews and original scripts. Savvy? -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 23:16, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :: :that is fine :but i did read on timeline (i googled searched) that OST was set in 1750 :so i worked back to 1703 and that would make Jack 48 same age as Johnny :and i was told he was born in March (Jack) so that would make him Also 48 yrs old :just thought i'd share this (don't mean that it be used) ::We don't use the timeline of OST to know the actor's exact age, unless we know exactly how much time has passed between OST and AWE. But since we don't know, we only know that it's in the 1700s...no specific date whatsoever. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 07:11, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :: ::thats fine just thought i'd share info i'd read ::on a differant note felt like an idiot the other day as i never relised there was another scene on AWE after the credits and ive seen that film so many times lol :::Thank you for understanding and sharing the info...though we already did have that OST was in 1750(as it was confirmed in news articles). Wow, did you know about the other "after-credit" scenes in the films(particularly OST). -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 07:21, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::no i didnt as i left at the credits :( so what films have after credit scenes ? :::now i feel dumb must remember to stay for the end of credits ::::So far, all four films have had ending credit scenes, which can be seen at the end of the plot summaries for each film(in this wiki). -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 07:33, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::thankyou for letting me know i take a look :::::You're welcome -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 07:49, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::hi i changed pirates4vr change on jack sparrow page he put jack at 5ft 10in when johnny is only 5ft 9in hope that was ok ? heres the link to back it up http://www.celebheights.com/s/Johnny-Depp-262.html :::::No worries. It's exactly what I wanted; someone edit something and give a source for it(which is what you did by correcting Jack's height). Thank you. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 19:52, June 10, 2011 (UTC)